


A Hand to Hold

by usabuns



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Post Manga, Romantic Fluff, a lot of hugging, haruhi's on her period and tamaki comforts her like the good boyfriend he is, mostly just normal couple stuff, tamaharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: On a sleepless night, Haruhi receives more comfort than she could've ever hoped for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally started rereading the ouran manga again... i have no regrets. i'm still waiting for season 2, though. get on that, Bones.
> 
> in the meantime, however, i can provide you with this tamaharu trash. so enjoy ☆

It was not the stirring of her lover that had awoken her from the depths of slumber, but rather _nothing_ in particular that decided to pull Haruhi back into the realm of the conscious; just a sudden, explicit opening of her exhaustion-ridden eyes to the darkness of a dusk-fallen Boston winter. 

The features -- ever fair -- upon her face became laden with confusion as she spared a glance out the window. It was somewhere between three and four in the morning, if she had to guess. With the semester over, Haruhi had had more than enough time for the luxury of a peaceful slumber, but it seemed as if the universe would not pay her this privilege tonight. 

The paleness of her cheeks turned a warm, rosy red in an instant as she rose to a sitting position, the bedroom feeling a bit too toasty in a matter of seconds. She scratched at the back of her neck, which quickly became slicked with sweat. Two brows narrowed, and Haruhi tilted her head to the side. The dead of winter, and she was getting flustered and nervous from being woken up... 

Her dark irises landed upon the sleeping form of Tamaki, snuggled up in the sheets with his arms splayed out to touch a partner that wasn't there. With drool dripping out of his snoring mouth, he was definitely a cute sight, although it did little to cure her nerves. But even so, a smile graced her lips, lovely enough to enchant even the grandest celestial body. 

One slim hand slid its fingers across the back of Tamaki's, and then the palm of his opposite hand. They felt cold, frozen from the chill of night. After, silence found its way to Haruhi's mouth and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was about to firmly plant a foot atop the wooden floorboards when a sharp pain made itself known in the lowermost part of her abdomen. 

Her breath hitched, and she clasped her arms over her stomach. An eyebrow twitched, and somewhere to her right Tamaki moved ever-so-slightly in his sleep. Haruhi, with a grimace, quietly allowed her feet to move her across the room and into the hallway. 

She couldn't quite say the pain increased during that time, but it certainly didn't lessen; the realization she'd had before trudging angrily toward the bathroom was that this was a _womanly_ matter that had awoken her, not her getting flustered. A groan escaped from the confines of her throat at that. 

_'Better late than pregnant'_ was what she kept telling herself as she cleaned up the blood spilling forth, but for some reason or another Haruhi found herself wishing she actually _was_ pregnant. Maybe then she wouldn't have to deal with these horrendous cramps. 

One fresh pair of underwear and pajamas later, she decided upon staying up until sleep took her away again. After all, it'd be awfully rude of her to disturb Tamaki. Though, he'd say it wasn't a disturbance at all to see his beautiful princess again. How grossly romantic he could be sometimes, but dutiful and loyal nonetheless. 

At dawn, she would most likely be scolded for drinking instant coffee at such an ungodly hour, so she'd have to settle for some herbal tea. Caffeine wasn't going to do her any favors with regards to falling back asleep, anyways, even if she did like the flavor. Haruhi flicked a strand of her bangs back as she prepared the tea bag and mug under the machine; a soft slit of moonlight fell through the blinds directly onto her shoulder, illuminating her working area. 

The heater, its humming always present within the background noise of every room, somehow made her feel less lonely, yet unnerved at the same time. It was an odd sort of emotion, as if this mechanical appliance was the only thing on the planet to keep her company, but in reality it was the only presence she despised. In lieu of this revelation, she reached up into the medicine cabinet above the stove and popped a few pain relief pills into her mouth. 

An awkward bit of quiet shuffling fell through the apartment as Haruhi gently sat herself onto the couch, scalding cup of tea in hand. She stirred with a spoon, clinking the metal against the rim and adding sugar as she pleased. Her mind was spinning, still, as she took a deep breath. The tips of her toes curled in her socks and she tapped them atop the floor in a constant beat. The plushness of her pants was simply intoxicating, and coupled with the soft pillows, a feeling of tranquility overtook her. 

She laid her head back against the sofa's headrest, eyes drifting closed as her hair crinkled at its contact with the fabric. The galaxy seemed to halt and permit her relaxation for the first time tonight. A heavenly sweet sip of the liquid went atop her tongue and slid down her throat. A cheeky smile almost formed-- 

\--But another pinch of pain interrupted her soothing reverie; Haruhi cringed and lurched forward to set her drink down on the coffee table (she'd not thought in the slightest about using a coaster in her spout of action -- something Tamaki would've scolded her for). A single tear welled up her eye but she held it in, opting instead to huff and puff her inhalations. The medicine had, unsurpisingly, not yet provided its necessary effects. 

"Damn..." It was a quiet whisper uttered to no one but herself, voicing all her complaints in only one word. Her stuffed nostrils sniffled promptly after it'd been said, as if to drown it out. Again, silence spread as Haruhi grabbed her chipped, verdant ceramic mug from the table. The creaking of a mattress caught her attention, and she, eyes wide, turned her head to the bedroom door, which was just barely visible from across the hall. 

Light, airy footfall slowly increased in volume; from her seated position, she'd be spotted the moment he stepped over the threshold. But he'd already know, by then, that she'd left the comfort of his tender embrace, and his worrying would've began. 

Not even ten seconds later, the tall, graceful figure of Tamaki in all his sleepy glory appeared at the doorway, slippers warming his feet and pale robin's egg blue pajamas messily buttoned over his bare body. Being as dramatic as he was, he ran a hand through his unkempt bedhead as he approached, his mauve eyes locked onto Haruhi's. 

He bent down on one knee and pulled his love into a warm embrace. She hugged back eagerly with vigor, grateful for human contact. "I didn't _think_ I was being too loud," Haruhi admitted sheepishly, though with a drip of exasperation in her tone. 

"You weren't." His reply was all too quick and hushed, but she didn't press it any further than her slight bout of shock. He released her and caressed one cheek with a gentle touch. "I think I might just have a sixth sense; I always seem to know when there's something wrong with my Haruhi." 

Her face went numb with a blush; she shot her hands up to shield her cheeks from his view, but Tamaki knew better. A chuckle emanated from him and he leaned in for another hug. This time, she didn't hug back, but rather let herself be enveloped by his heat. She was so easily frazzled, but then again she'd forget that he was the exact same way when their roles were switched. 

In due time, she playfully pushed him off and made a grab for her tea; Tamaki yawned in defeat, standing up for a stretch before sitting in the spot next to her with his brow arched. "So, what's on your mind?" 

"Hmm? Why are you asking? I thought you had a 'sixth sense' when it came to these kinds of things." Haruhi's hand waved dismissively as she took a sip of the now lukewarm drink. Only the slightest hint of a smirk tugged the corners of her mouth up. 

Tamaki didn't say anything; he just gave an exaggerated frown and noted her self-satisfied tone. His head leaned over to inhale the bittersweet scent of tea leaves, and he found himself wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. Coiled limb pulled her in close to his chest, and his hands started gripping her fingers as they clutched the smooth surface of the mug. His lips had come to rest just an inch or two away from her ear, and with a whisper he retorted, "I never said I could do that. But I _can_ tell there's something up with you, princess. Why else would you leave me in bed all alone?" 

Haruhi shifted, moving herself back into the warmth of the couch. The cramps were starting to subside in pain, thankfully, but they were still ever-present. Her bottom lip quivered with the tension of the coversation and Haruhi twisted her neck, brushing her mouth against Tamaki's soft lips. In an equally seductive tone, she'd whispered back, "It's _that_ day again, Tamaki-senpai." 

A hot breath released slowly from the young man's throat, heating up her face. At once, a broad smile appeared on his lips as color rose to his cheeks. "Well, you should've just said so! You got me really worried for a minute, _chérie_!" He gave a good laugh and stood up, seemingly oblivious to the stoic expression painted upon Haruhi's face. 

Tamaki started searching about their little apartment while Haruhi sat, eyeing him carefully in between tea sips. "Are you really _happy_ about this?!" she called to him, anger boiling up at the tips of her voice. 

He shot back, from the opposite end of the apartment, "Of course! You should be, too! It means my princess gets to be treated extra special by _moi_!" His voice was sing-song in tone. A grumble was her response, most definitely in protest, but there was really nothing she could do. He'd get his way and pamper her, not matter how many times she'd say she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. 

There were a few bangs of objects falling off shelves, some shuffling around in the closets, opening and closing of various drawers; and when Tamaki came back, pillows and blankets among a heap of other things in his arms, Haruhi had already finished her drink. She stood in front of the couch, arms crossed, a pout on her face. 

"You _don't_ need to do all of this, you know." Her foot began tapping as he set down his materials. "It's not that big of a deal, you're over--" A swift kiss was plucked daintily onto Haruhi's tea-stained lips; Tamaki drew her in close with his lithe arms and tickled the ends of her brown tresses absentmindedly. 

"But I _want_ to, Haruhi." His thumb came to lift her chin up, and staring into his sincere, knowing eyes led her to realize that his mind was set. "You're always looking out for yourself... _Please_ let me take care of you for once." No answer was needed, because she had cupped one dainty hand over his cheek and softly smiled as if telling him to go for it. "Alright then. Sit down. Relax. I've got something for you." 

Her bottom delicately atop the cushions, Haruhi lifted her feet so they rested on the coffee table. Tamaki crouched down, a heating pad in his arms, and plugged the device in. He said, offering it to her, "You like using this, right?" 

A little too eagerly, she grabbed it. "Of course I do. Why else would I have bought it?" Tamaki, an indifferent look on his face, shrugged as if he hadn't asked an obvious question. "Thanks, though. Really." To reinforce her gratefulness, Haruhi set the pad down onto her lower abdomen as she reclined backward into the sofa. 

A chill ran up her spine as the heat settled in, and she couldn't help but give a little grin and breathe a sigh of relief. This made the cramps a little more bearable, at least. 

"I've got blankets," Tamaki announced, draping a fuzzy pink one over her shoulders from his position behind the couch. She clasped each side in one hand and pulled the cloth so it was wrapped around her slender form. Tamaki slid a long, fluffy pillow between the back of her head and the headrest of the couch. "Comfortable, princess?" 

"Mmhmm..." Haruhi nodded lightly, a tranquil expression soon appearing on her facial features. "I gotta admit, I didn't think you'd be all that good at taking care of me, but..." The end of her sentence trailed off into a long yawn. 

"But?" 

"But it feels good. I like it." 

Tamaki shifted on the cushion next to her, a sweet smile spreading from each corner of his mouth. "I'm glad." He placed a sensual, tender kiss atop her cheek, then along her jawline, and then at the crest of her exposed shoulderblade. Haruhi accepted each one with pleasure. 

She licked her lips. "I liked that, too." 

"That sixth sense of mine told me you would." A low, sultry giggle vibrated in Haruhi's throat; her eyelids shut and Tamaki pressed more of himself onto her. Her arms slipped under his armpits and locked themselves around his shoulders. 

"I feel much better in your arms, _René_." And now their roles were switched; it was his turn to be frazzled. It was a sacred name, uttered only by her lips and those of his mother's. No one else dared to ever called him as such. Except her. Saying it always left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Yet, her she was, spouting it as a form of pure teasing. 

Tamaki gasped dramatically, in a very exaggerated way. He visibly turned beet red and Haruhi found herself chuckling at this rather amusing turn of events. 

Although he was stronger, Haruhi held all the cards in this weak moment of his; she twirled and flipped him until he was the one against the couch, and she on top of his lap, straddling him. Now she had the upper hand. Haruhi collapsed into him, nearly burning him with the heating pad, and heaved a heavy sigh. 

His fingers found their way to the back of her skull, where they gently coaxed her further into his chest. Dark brown strands of hair tangled around his fingertips as Haruhi found a position that she liked. "You know I love it when you call me that." 

"I know," Haruhi purred back. 

"And I also love you." She tilted her head up for a moment, so that she could get a good glimpse of his face. The silverly light from the moon streaked through a single glass pane and illuminated the sharp edges of his heavenly features. Haruhi pushed herself up higher until their lips met once again. "There's one more thing I want to do for you, Haruhi." 

The words sparked a bit of curiosity in her, so she let him stand up and readjust her on the couch, and then allowed him to sit at the stool of the keyboard in the corner. There wasn't much room in the apartment, so while Tamaki couldn't bring the giant grand piano he had had in his mansion back home, Haruhi _had_ bought him a small keyboard for his birthday. He was still just as talented when he played it. 

So Tamaki straightened his back, hovered his hands over the proper keys, took one glance back at his love, and proceeded to beautifully hit the first myraid of notes. 

Haruhi recognized it at once. "Ah, so you picked that one," she said to herself, in a hushed whisper. It was _Ave Maria_ ; she could recall it from their numerous failed lessons together. She'd always thought it had a beautiful melody, but she'd also come to terms with the fact that she would probably never be skilled enough to pull it off. Haruhi resigned herself to humming along. 

The song went on for what seemed like hours, lulling her into a relaxed and peaceful state. A feeling of serenity calmed both mind and body. She'd curled up into a little ball and laid her head against the armrest, clutching a pillow over her breast, a thin smile growing from cheek to cheek. 

And before Haruhi knew it, the comforting arms of slumber had found her in their grip once more.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i listened to a lot of the sailor moon soundtrack while writing this. 
> 
> unbeta'd, so let me know if there are typos (most of this was written during the wee hours of the morning). 
> 
> ⁺✧. [hmu on tumblr](http://usabuns.tumblr.com) *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
